One Night
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: Buffy has her one night with Angel before Chosen.


Title: One Night 1/1 Author: Edel Email: no1buffyangelfanhotmail.com Summary: Buffy has her one night with Angel. Distribution: my group: PG13-R Spoilers: End of Days, Chosen Disclaimer: I wish! Lyrics are from "One Night" by The Corrs from their album "In Blue". Feedback: You know I love it! Dedication: To Sarah, for all her great feedback and for being a brill friend! Author's note: I decided to write this today, because Buffy is one year over today in Ireland and the UK... so this is to ease the pain.  
  
"I ain't getting any older," Angel said to her with a smile, as he disappeared into the darkness. She was left standing there, a bewildered expression on her face. She stood there for a few minutes, processing what had been just said.  
  
"Am I crazy?" she asked herself aloud. She then took out her cell phone from her jacket pocket, and dialled a number she knew off by heart. After a few moments, she spoke again. "Hi, Willow? Yeah, it's me. Listen, I was wondering, could you do me a big favour?"  
  
She walked up to the mansion. She saw a black limousine in the driveway.  
  
"Figures he'd be here," she muttered to herself. The front door was open, and she leaned against the door frame and got a glimpse of his ass. He stood up and faced her.  
  
"Buffy," he said in a breathy voice. She smiled.  
  
"You going somewhere?" she asked, gesturing towards the cardboard boxes filled with stuff from the mansion.  
  
"Oh! Well, yes, I mean, no," he stammered, "well, I'm not sure." She raised an eyebrow. "I decided to pack up everything," he explained. "I've only the little stuff packed. All the furniture is still in its place."  
  
"Would that include the bed?" she asked in a teasing voice. His head shot up.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed. "Oh, um, well yes." She smiled seductively at him. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well," she began, as she began walking slowly to him, "there are two of us, and one bed." He gulped, and began to step back.  
  
"B-Buffy," he stammered, as he backed into the sofa, and she pushed him back onto it. "It's that I don't want to," he struggled to get out as she sat in his lap and began roughly kissing him. He suddenly stood up, leaving her on the sofa. He sighed. "We can't." She looked down, and whispered,  
  
"Yes, we can." He looked at her.  
  
"What... what did you just say?" he asked. She looked up, slightly teary- eyed.  
  
"Yes, we can," she repeated. "I asked someone a favour."  
  
"Willow," he realised.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed quietly. He sat down beside her on the sofa, and turned to face her. "I know that there's a big chance I may not survive this battle," she began.  
  
"Don't say that," Angel interrupted in a harsh tone. She looked him in the eyes.  
  
"It's true and you know it," she said. "Anyways, I wanted to have one night with you before it all may end." She took a shaky breath. He took her in his arm, and held her tightly for a few minutes. She then looked up at him, and slowly they began to gently kiss. It quickly got passionate and Angel hurriedly carried her into his old room and shut the door.  
  
Long day and I'm ready - I'm waiting for your call  
  
'Cause I've made up my mind  
  
My heart aches with a hunger and the want that you were mine  
  
No I cannot deny  
  
So for one night, is it alright  
  
That I give... you  
  
My heart, my love, my heart  
  
Just for one night  
  
My body, my soul  
  
Just for one night  
  
My love, my love  
  
For one night, one night, one night  
  
When morning awakes me  
  
Well I know I'll be alone  
  
And I feel I'll be fine  
  
So don't you worry about me  
  
I'm not empty on my own  
  
For inside I'm alive  
  
That for one night, it was so right  
  
That I gave... you  
  
My heart (my heart...), my love, my heart  
  
Just for one night (one night...)  
  
My body, my soul  
  
Just for one night (one night...)  
  
My love, I loved  
  
For one night (one night...), one night, one night  
  
For one night, it was so right  
  
That I gave... you  
  
My heart (my heart), my love, my heart  
  
Just for one night (one night...)  
  
My body, my soul  
  
Just for one night (one night...)  
  
My love, my love  
  
For one night (one night), one night, one night  
  
One night...  
  
Hours later, it was still dark outside, and she lay awake, watching him sleep. She got of the bed and sat at his desk. She began writing him a letter.  
  
Dear Angel,  
  
Right now I'm looking at you sleep. You look so peaceful... I just want to hop back into bed with you. But I need to tell you this. I've loved you, and only you, my whole life, not Riley or Spike, you. I only moved on because you told me to move on. But I never really did move on. I was always pretending. And the issue with Spike? He... he was there for me last year when you could not be. He's been a true friend in the last few years, and without him, I don't know if I would have made it this far. I also want to tell you, that because of you, because of tonight, I am no longer afraid. I know now what I must do to defeat the First. I'll let you know if my plan worked if I survive... I know when I awake again, you will be gone, and I feel I'll be fine. I love you, forever. I will remember you, always. Soul mates are for forever.  
  
Always,  
  
Your girl  
  
When Buffy awoke again, Angel was gone. She smiled. She then noticed a folded piece of paper on his pillow. Curious, she opened it. It was a letter, addressed to her. In it, he told her of the life he had now, how he was in charge of Wolfram & Hart. He told her about Connor, and how he wished that he had been her son. He told her about how he thought he felt something for Cordelia. And he told her about the forgotten day. Tears stung her eyes and spilled onto the letter as he detailed every little thing that had happened that day. She sat there for a few minutes until she could cry no more. She then cleaned herself up, without a mirror, and left for her house.  
  
A few days later, Angel was packing up the rest of his stuff in the Hyperion Hotel. He came across one of Connor's old toys. He took an unneeded shaky breath. Suddenly, the sound of his cell phone broke the silence in his room and echoed in his hotel. It was Buffy.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hey," she said happily, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "As you can tell, I made it."  
  
"Yeah, I figured," he chuckled. She sobered up.  
  
"Spike and Anya died," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry," he sympathized. She sniffed.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Where am I?" he repeated. "In my room, in the Hyperion, packing. Why?"  
  
"Thought I could help," said a voice from the doorway. He spun around to face her. A smile lit up her face. He grinned. They ran to each other, each dropping their phones on the floor, forgotten. He took her in his arms in a tight hug, and felt like he could not let go. She gripped him just as tight. After a few moments, they pulled back and kissed passionately.  
  
"I missed you," she said, as they stopped kissing.  
  
"I missed you," he echoed. She pulled back slightly.  
  
"There's a surprise for you outside," she whispered, and took his hand in hers, and led him downstairs. As she walked up to the large front doors, which led to the sunny courtyard, he hesitated. She turned to face him, a smile on his face.  
  
"You coming?" she asked. He took an unneeded breath.  
  
"You know I'd follow you to the ends of the earth," he answered, and slowly began walking towards her. She smiled as he grasped her hand once more, and they walked to the sunlit. As Buffy smiled, Angel got a sense of déjà vu. My dream, he thought. My dream from before Buffy's Prom. Oh god.  
  
"Buffy," he began, "Maybe this isn't a good idea." He stopped talking as he was dragged out in the sunlight. He raised his arms across his face, and nothing happened. He opened his eyes. He looked around. He was in a white room.  
  
"Buffy?" he called out.  
  
"The Slayer is not here," someone stated. Angel looked around him. He was alone.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked, fear and confusion in his voice. "What did you do with Buffy?" A figure appeared. She looked around 18 years or so. He narrowed his eyes. She waved a hand.  
  
"We didn't do anything to Buffy," she spoke in a smooth voice.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked, still suspicious.  
  
"That does not matter," she said. "I'm going to ask you something." He looked at her. "If you had a choice to have your humanity, would you take it?" His eyes widened.  
  
"Yes!" he answered.  
  
"But," she continued, "Without the Slayer, would you still take it?"  
  
"Why, what have you done with her?" he asked, stepping towards the girl. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"We did nothing!" she said, slightly irritated. "Now answer the question. Would you still take your reward without the Slayer?  
  
"No," he answered harshly, without hesitation. "It wouldn't be a reward. It would be hell." The girl smiled mysteriously.  
  
"That's what I needed to hear," she said. He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. She chuckled.  
  
"Let's just say... I'm a friend," she replied.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe I don't want a friend," he shot back. She smiled at him over her shoulder.  
  
"I didn't say I was yours, did I?" she said as she disappeared into thin air.  
  
He suddenly found himself in the sunlit courtyard of the Hyperion again, and immediately raised his arms to protect himself from the harmful rays. He heard a chuckle beside him, and slowly lowered his arms in confusion. There, beside him was Buffy. She bit her lip to try to stop laughing.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him. He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"I'm not sure," he said, bewildered. He then realised she was here with him, and took her into a tight hug. "I missed you," he said into her hair.  
  
"Angel?" she croaked. "Need to breathe here. And so do you."  
  
"Oh sorry," he apologized, letting go. Then, what she had said sunk in. He whipped his head around to look at her.  
  
"What did you just say?!" She beamed at him.  
  
"You just think that one of the PTB would just whisk you away for a chat for no reason?" she chuckled. He just stared at her.  
  
"Angel," she began, "you're human." Her breath was knocked out of her as he began kissing her passionately.  
  
"Hey!" a voice interrupted. They broke away from their kiss. There stood Dawn. "Some of us are too young to be seeing scenes from R-rated movies, ya know", she joked. "We were getting worried when you didn't come out, so I volunteered to see what was up." Upon looking at them, she added, "I'll leave you two alone while I get the others from the bus." She left then. They stared in each others eyes.  
  
"How?" Angel asked. Buffy shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure," she said. "Maybe it had to do with the Beast. Or maybe it was my reward when I stopped the First."  
  
"Angelus stopped the Beast," Angel reminded her. Then thought about what he had just said. Angelus may have been the one in my position, he thought to himself, and shuddered inwardly.  
  
"You still have supernatural strength," Buffy continued. She was silent for a moment, and then a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "You'll need it for more than slaying," she said in a teasing voice.  
  
"You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth, Miss Summers?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"I do," was her reply.  
  
"Or should I say fiancé?" Her mouth dropped open at his meaning.  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked. He nodded. He then got down on one knee and produced her old Claddagh ring from his pocket. She gasped when she saw it, and tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
"How I wish I was your tears," he said, "I would be born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips." She laughed through her tears, and bit her lip. His face took on a serious look, and he took her hand.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers, I've loved you since before I came into existence, and I will love you long after all the stars have burnt out. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" She sniffed, and smiled.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, and he slid the ring on her finger. He stood and took her in his arms for a kiss.  
  
"Yay!" they heard, and broke apart. There was all of the Scooby Gang and the new Slayers, clapping like mad and cheering. They laughed. Willow rang to Buffy.  
  
"Congratulations!" she exclaimed, and the two of them hugged. Giles and Angel shook hands, and Giles gave Buffy a fatherly hug. Willow gave Angel a big hug.  
  
"If you ever hurt her, I swear, I will rip your heart from your body so fast you will have time to see it stop beating, okay?" Willow threatened him. He smiled, as he looked at his fiancée.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do it for you if anything ever happens," he promised her. She beamed and hugged him again.  
  
"Good!" Angel walked over to Buffy, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Thank you," he said, as he kissed her neck. She relaxed against him, and turned around.  
  
"No, thank you," she said.  
  
"How about a picture of the happy couple?" Xander asked. They agreed. However, he could not get them to look at the camera. All they could see was each other. "Guys," he complained, "you've a lifetime to look at each other!" They laughed, and turned to look at the camera. Angel stood behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her waist. She entwined her hands with his, and they smiled happily. Finally, they had what they always wanted and deserved.  
  
The End.  
  
Let me know what ya think! 


End file.
